A Day in the Life
by Becky1234
Summary: Follow the Levesque family about for the day. Seeing the ins and outs of bein parents whilst running the WWE. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY
"Mommy!"

"Mommy!"

"Mommy!"

Stephanie's eyes slowly opened, after going to bed at one am after a workout with her husband and not being able to sleep. She was exhausted. Stephanie loved Sundays. It was the only day of the week when she didn't have to worry about work. She turned to face the sleeping figure lying next to her, her husband, the love of her life.

"Why do the girls never shout on their daddy?" Stephanie questioned as she attempted to wake Paul. Paul groaned as his wife woke him up by laying her head on his chest. "Because they love me too much to wake me." Paul joked sleepily. As Stephanie reached up to kiss her husband, they were interrupted.

"MOMMY!" Shouted the all familiar voices of their three daughters. Stephanie smiled against her husband's lips, "later." The door creaked open as Stephanie repositioned herself leaning against the headboard. "Mommy, we're hungry." Said their second daughter, Murphy whilst climbing into her parents' bed. "Yeah, when are we having breakfast?" Asked Aurora as she climbed in the middle of her parents. "Does this bed look like its big enough for more than two people?" Asked Paul. "Well, I fit in here" "So do I, see" Murphy exclaimed cuddling in next to her mom. "Good morning Mommy, good morning daddy." Vaughn said happily as she walked into her parents' room and attempted to climb on their bed. "Murphy! Move! I want to lie next to mommy." Cried Vaughn "No! Mommy loves me more!"

As their two youngest daughters argued between themselves, Paul came to a conclusion. "Why don't you come lie with me, Vaughn?" "Sorry daddy but I want Mommy!" "Ugh, I'll move! Dad, move over! Up you get Vaughn. Not you're next to mom and dad. After half an hour of just lying in bed chatting to their girls. They decided they better get up. "Can we get food now?" Moaned Paul. "Oh my god, you're as bad as the kids!" Exclaimed Stephanie, pushing Paul off their bed.

Within the next ten minutes Stephanie was in the kitchen making her famous chocolate chip pancakes. "Mommy, what shape are you making today?" Asked Murphy. "Oooh, well I was thinking hearts" Stephanie laughed crouching down to Murphy's height, tickling her sides. "Yeah, I would like that. I love you mommy! Murphy said whilst going to sit at the table.

After breakfast, Stephanie and Paul went to get changed. Their boxing coach was coming over. Steph would train for the first 45 minutes whilst Paul looked after the kids then it was Paul's turn. Whilst waiting for Steph to finish her workout, Paul sat watching beauty and the beast for the 7th time that week. "Daddy, can we order some pizza?" Paul turned to look at his youngest daughter. "Pizza? It's only nine thirty, you've just had pancakes" he explained.

As Steph walked through the garage door, she walked over to her husband and her two youngest daughters. "Where's Rory?" "She's in the shower, she won't be long" said Paul reaching down to put on his trainers to start his workout.

A few hours later and it was lunch time. "Girls, please come and get your lunch." Steph shouted. "Is it pizza?" Murphy shouted from upstairs, "well why don't you come and see." Murphy looked wide eyed at the plate in front of her before looking back at her mom. "Mom, this isn't pizza" "I know but it's only a sandwich, Smurph!"

During lunch, Steph and Paul were speaking to the girls about their week at school. "So, who has homework" Paul said. "I do, I need to a presentation on an endangered animal and you and mommy can come and see it!" Murphy explained proudly, hoping her and dad would be able to come see her talk. "I had to do that in second grade too, what's your animal?" Aurora asked her younger sister. "It's a leatherback sea turtle!" "Oooh, I like turtles" Vaughn replied to her sisters' conversation. "Not as much as me" Murphy explained before sticking her tongue out at her younger sister. "Uh uh"

"Okay! Girls will you stop arguing. Murphy when is your presentation." "Miss Loughlin said it would be on the 10th of March" Murphy said wistfully whilst taking a bite out of her lunch.

Paul and Stephanie shared a worrying look at each other. Later on, Stephanie would have to explain to her daughter that she would not be able to make it to her presentation. She hated doing this to them, they were all so proud when their mom and dad came to watch them. Stephanie was dreading the eventful night ahead.


End file.
